


旧梦 01

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. Chapter 1

“ 这是睡衣和内裤，浴巾我已经放到浴室里了。” Steve把手里一身崭新的睡衣递给眼前的人，对方带有防备的眼神让他只是把手伸出去，身体依然停留在原地。  
看对方依旧犹豫着，他也没有着急，只是又解释了一句  
“ 都是全新的。”  
等他话落，对方这才接过去，然后依旧坐在沙发上不为所动，Steve只好又指了指右手边的浴室，然后说道  
“ 我回卧室，你如果有什么问题可以叫我。”  
紧接着他便头也不回的走进了卧室，只不过在关门的一瞬间，又瞧了瞧坐在沙发上的人，见对方真的站了起来，他这才轻叹了一口气。  
躺在床上无聊的看着手机，即使不怎么擅长使用这些新的科技，不过简单的功能他还是明白的，比如搜索。  
点开网页，在对话框中输入了一个他本以为一辈子都不会好奇的问题 “ 怎么让失忆的人想起以前的事”  
不过结果显然不尽人意，看着显示出来的一串链接，除了一开始的几个广告，剩下的内容毫无意义。  
带他做一做以前常做的事？去一些过去常去的地方？  
他怎么知道对方以前经常去哪，做什么，如果他知道，现在自己也不至于这么狼狈，于是他干脆将手机扔到一边，然后靠在床头放空了起来。

一个月前，他做了一件混蛋的事，极其的混蛋。这也是他为什么现在处于这样的境地。  
上个月，他本来是和同事庆祝一下顺利完成任务，向来不会喝醉的他自然是肆无忌惮的接受着别人递来的各种酒精，可等他中途出了酒吧的后门透气的时候，忽然闻到一阵omega发情的气味，Steve那一瞬间才意识到他不是完全不会醉，比如在这种情况下，他会因为被酒精麻痹了一部分的神经，变得迟缓了起来，让他那平时对发情气味好无反应的身体变得燥热起来。  
可想而知，作为alpha的本能，他开始寻觅起了气味的来源，就在不远的巷子尽头，omega的气味混杂着一旁公用卫生间的糟糕味道，让他不禁皱了皱眉。  
他看着蹲在自己面前的人，对方低着头没有看他，一身黑色的衣服让对方很好的隐藏在深夜的巷子里，不过那浓郁的气味还是出卖了他，这味道就是从这传来的。  
“ 还好么？”  
Steve开口询问了一下，可发出声音的一瞬间他才意识到自己的嗓音有些沙哑，他咳了两声，见对方没有反应，他便蹲了下来。  
在他靠近对方的一瞬间，眼前的人往后躲了躲，这下才终于舍得抬起头看看他，不过那半长的头发几乎将这人的脸挡住了一半，只有那双发亮的眼睛让人记忆深刻。  
后来Steve回忆起来，还多亏了这双漂亮的眼睛才让他把人找到了。  
“ 你还好么？有抑制剂么？”  
对方并没有回答他，向后挪了挪身体，然后声音有些低的说了句  
“ 离我远点。”  
Steve被对方厌弃的表情提醒了他好像一开始就下意识的释放着信息素，可他感觉自己好像一点也闻不到自己的味道，就连那让人作呕的公厕味都被掩盖了，他现在只能闻到眼前这个人的气味。  
他知道这不是个好兆头，他提醒着自己现在立刻站起来然后回到酒吧，或者只是跑出这条巷子喘喘气，可结果是他根本挪不开自己的脚，第一次被信息素控制的他终于明白训练的时候Natasha那副他是怪物的样子，没有alpha不会被信息素影响，就连他也不行。  
就在他告诫自己不许伸出手的时候，他忽然感觉到自己的胳膊被攥住了。以为是自己出现了幻觉，可接下来听到的话让他把之前所有的抑制抛之脑后。  
“ 帮帮我…”  
之后的事，即使过了一个月，Steve也后悔的恨不得立刻从楼上跳下去。  
他像任何一个再普通不过的被信息素迷昏了头脑的alpha一样，他吻了那个第一次见面的发情的omega，然后占有对方，标记对方。他把人抱进脏乱的公厕，毫无保留的展现着自己的控制欲。  
等一切结束的时候，意识到自己做了什么的他已经无力挽回了。他只能将昏睡过去的人带到酒店，然后将人安置好。  
做了一夜思想准备他已经做好要负责的准备，可就在他清晨实在没忍住打了一会儿盹的时候，对方跑了，他睁眼便没再见到那个人。  
直到今天在没什么人的街巷，一片流浪汉常驻的铁架下，他看到了靠坐在一边的人，即使看起来有些狼狈却一眼让他注意到了，毕竟那双眼睛让他实在记忆深刻。  
对方显然也是知道他是谁的，排斥却又最终答应了和他回来，即使一直皱着眉却紧紧的跟着他。  
然后他便知道这个人什么都不记得，过去的一切，就连名字都不记得。  
能问出这些已经是谢天谢地了，他本以为对方只是不想告诉他而已，可看到那副困惑的样子，Steve只好相信他是真的想不起来了。  
本来想好好谈谈的他只好先把人留下来，至少不能看着对方变成流浪汉，或许还是个因为什么都不懂而饿肚子的流浪汉。

正想着就被被门外的走路声打断了，他起身打开卧室门，一眼便看到站在他眼前的人，第一次见面是在连个路灯都没有的巷子，第二次见面又是脏乱的街头，脸上终于干净了的人让Steve看的愣住了，过了几秒，等对方先转身离开，他才意识到自己刚刚的反应有多蠢。  
于是赶紧走上前说道  
“ 你住在这间吧，这里一直没人住过，东西都是新的”  
说着他指了指离自己不远的次卧，只有一张床和一个床头柜，简单到不能更简单的装潢透着这里常年没有人使用。  
他带着人走进去，看着对方坐在了床上，米白色的睡衣配上浅灰色的床单，即使眼前的人依旧皱着眉也透着一股柔软。  
他抿了抿嘴让自己回神，见对方没有说话，正准备转身离开，就注意到对方脸上有些为难的表情，说实在的，Steve自己都不知道怎么从那一成不变的皱眉里看出为难和防备的区别。  
于是他试探性的问道  
“ 怎么了？”  
看着对方抿着唇，犹豫着，刚要开口，紧接着便听到一声因为饥饿而从肚子里传来的声音。  
气氛僵了几秒，Steve这才想起来从中午将人接回来就一直没吃过东西。看着对方比刚才低了不少的头，他忍住笑意，为了打破这有些尴尬的气氛，只好先开口说道  
“ 你等等，我去弄点吃的。”  
煎了肉饼和面包，再加上芝士和蔬菜，没有什么比准备汉堡更简单的了。他从厨房出来的时候，对方已经在餐桌前坐好了，本来是低着头不知道想些什么，可能是闻到了汉堡的香味，就在他出来的那一秒，对方便把目光放到了他身上，更准确的说是，他手里的盘子上。  
“ 有些烫，小心点。”  
他话音还没落，对方便已经把汉堡拿起来一口咬了下去，本来想要劝他慢点吃的Steve干脆也不开口了，看着对方狼吞虎咽的将汉堡吃完，整整两个，可吃完还一副不太满足的舔了舔嘴边沾到的芝士。  
“ 吃饱了？”  
Steve其实觉得就算他再做两个这个人也能吃下去，可这并不代表他的胃受的了。  
本以为得到的结果是摇头，可没想到对方点了点头，然后又将目光瞥向别处不再看他。Steve抬了抬眉干脆不再继续说下去，心想着慢慢来，等有机会了再多问问其他的。  
“ 那你想睡一会儿或者做什么都可以，不过还是先别出去了，明天我带你认识一下路。”  
毫不意外的没有得到回答，看了看时间，天还没黑，Steve觉得在家里呆着也是别扭，还不如出去透透气，于是只留下一句  
“ 我去健身，就在楼下。”  
然后便离开了。  
特意缩短了运动的时间，可即便如此，两个小时之后回家的他发现还是出了乱子。本以为会在卧室舒舒服服睡觉的人，现在出现在了浴室，蹲在马桶前干呕。  
顾不得那股难闻的气味，Steve赶紧跑了过去，还没开口便又感觉自己的胳膊被攥住了，有些熟悉的触感让他眉头皱的更深，紧接着便将人半抱着扶了起来。  
“ 去医院。”


	2. 02

不过还算让Steve欣慰的是，或许是因为真的难受极了，对方倒是配合的很，从头到尾都没有拒绝，乖乖的被带到了神盾局。  
至于为什么不是医院，Steve走到半路才想起来这个人连个身份都没有，医院肯定不接受，最后要是再被带到警局就更麻烦了，所以没办法，他只好把人带到这。  
还好神盾局全天都有人轮班，等全部检查完天已经黑透了，工作人员倒是识相的什么都没有问，只是交代了他是因为忽然大量的进食导致的身体的排异反应。换句话说，这个人长时间没有进食了。  
听到这，Steve不自觉的皱起了眉，想起来两人再次遇到的地方，这好像并不奇怪，可是他的直觉告诉他，这个”长时间“似乎不只是对方流浪的这一阵子。

“ 不要再吃油腻的东西，从淡盐水开始慢慢适应，等这瓶输完就可以走了。”  
“ 好，谢谢。”  
一直把医生送出门口，Steve才又回到病床旁边，不知道什么时候床上的人已经睡着了，不过并不安稳，侧卧着，眉头也并不放松。  
看着对方扎着针的手被压在身下，Steve赶紧将他扶正，确定了针头没有歪才松了口气。就在他要撤回手的时候才发现他的手正被虚握着，只犹豫了几秒便又坐在床边任由对方拽着。  
难得坐着放空，Steve想起刚刚医生说的话，忍不住开始乱想。这个人到底是谁？遇到自己之前发生了什么？他怎么都不会相信对方只是单纯的流浪汉，那天在酒吧后街遇到除了被发情折磨的不能自已，其他的看上去并不狼狈，或许那不是巧合？还是…对方根本就是装的？  
想到这Steve又赶快否定了自己的想法，如果真的是有意的，那怎么会第二天早上人就消失了，然后又在外面流浪这么久。  
最终也没有想出结果的他只好用最直接的方法，拿出手机翻出一串号码，拨了过去，没响两下就被接通了。  
“ 你在神盾局吗？来找我一趟吧，有点事拜托你。”

病房的门被敲响了的时候，Steve毫不费力的抽出自己的手，本应该直接站起来的去开门的他，最后选择先是轻抚了一下床上的人的手，然后小声的说了一句“ 我就在门口。”这才转身离开。忽然意识到自己刚刚做了什么，Steve不自觉的笑了笑，两人相处不过一天都不到，不过是多次一举。于是最后只好把自己的行为归因于alpha的本能。  
“ 怎么….”  
“嘘。”  
门口的人刚开口就被打断了，Steve指了指门外，等他关好了门，才开口说道  
“ 他还在睡。”  
“ 他？谁？”  
Steve开了开口却不知道怎么回答，于是只好挑了挑眉说道  
“ 这就是为什么我叫你来，你最擅长这些不是么，Nat”  
的确是这样，Steve一直感觉这个世界上就没有Natasha查不到的人，只要她想。  
“ 所以你把一个不认识的人带到神盾局输液？他快不行了么？”  
“ 当然不是，他好的很，只是胃病。”  
“ 只是胃病。”Natasha又重复了一边眼前这个金发男人说的话好来表示一下这件事到底有多荒谬。  
“ 你听我说，他失忆了，我没法带他去医院。”  
Natasha看着眼前这个极力解释的人不想再多评价什么，只好岔开话题  
“ 好好好，所以，想让我查什么。”  
“ 全部…嗯..我的意思是，至少关于…”  
“ 至少？”Natasha笑着摆了摆手示意他不用再解释了，那句下意识的“全部”已经暴露了这个人的意图，还要装什么绅士？  
并不给这个试图继续辩解的男人机会，她继续问道“ 关于他的你什么都不知道？”  
“ 连名字都不知道。”  
“让我看一下他总可以吧？”  
Natasha话落便准备去开门，可结果手刚探过去就被拦了下来，她不明所以的看着拦住她的人，等着对方的解释  
“ 实际上，虽然那是个意外，真的是个意外，不过…我标记他了。”  
“ 你？”  
这倒真的让她惊讶了一下，这种事竟然发生在Steve Rogers的身上，简直是不可思议。本来并不对对方好奇的她现在可以说是迫不及待的想看看屋里的人到底什么样。  
难得看到Steve为难的样子，Natasha又调侃道  
“ 那真是祝贺你了。要把人留在身边？什么都不记得岂不是比一般omega更粘人？”  
“ 当然要留住他，不过他没有粘人，他不….”  
“ 是不是还要通知大家Rogers队长终于有约会对象了？或者…结婚对象？”  
Steve被揶揄的说不出话来，他一向不擅长这些，就在他还在想着怎么别让Natasha继续说下去的时候，对方先一步推开了门。  
“ 喂…”  
他刚要阻拦就发现屋里本应该睡着的人正坐在床上，目光在他们打开门的一瞬间从手上的针转到了门口。  
瞬间的安静让整个房间的气氛都变得有些奇怪，他看到床上的人皱起了眉，转头看向Natasha的时候也是一副同样的表情，他下意识的站到两人中间阻断了这奇怪的氛围。  
“ 好了，剩下的我们再说，先别说出去。”  
Steve一边说着，一边将Natasha往门口带，就在他即将要道别的时候，对方忽然开口说道  
“ 其实现在有技术可以消除标记的你知道吧？”  
听清她说的什么，Steve表情严肃了起来，他知道，当然知道，可是这并不是他可以随意标记omega的理由，更何况，让他更在意的是，Natasha为什么会说出这样的话。  
“ 不用这么看我，我就是提醒你一下，毕竟这个omega看起来并不那么…你懂的。”  
Natasha一边说着一边耸了耸肩，那表情里就表现出了她觉得对方到底有多糟糕。  
“ 他只是流浪了一段时间。”  
Steve对Natasha的表示有些不满，准确的说是很不满，这归因于对于自己的omega的保护也好，还是alpha的争强好胜也罢。更何况，对方看起来绝对不是那么糟糕，只不过是和一般的omega有些不同罢了。  
“ 好了好了，反正是你的选择，等我查到了告诉你，走了。”  
对方话落便转身离开了，同样进了房间的Steve自然是没有看到Natasha转过身去的表情。

“ 快好了，再等一会儿，你可以再睡一会儿，醒了我们再走。”  
“ 她是谁？”  
Steve倒水的动作停了一秒，这停顿透着他的心虚，然后又赶紧恢复正常，回答道  
“ 我的同事，刚刚有点事和我说。”  
说着他把手里的水杯递了过去  
“ 输液需要水分，不过少喝一点，不然胃不舒服。”  
床上的人只是接过了水杯，并没有送到嘴边，而是低着头不知道在想着什么。  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 没事。”

Natasha离开病房直接赶去了Fury的办公室，连门都没敲便直接闯了进去  
“ 嘿，你….”  
“ Bucky Barnes回来了。”  
她根本不给对方说话的机会，手拍在桌子上的力道足够透露了她现在到底有多焦急。  
“ 什么？”  
“ Bucky Barnes回来了。” Natasha一字一句的重复了一便自己说的话，话音还没落，Fury便惊得坐了起来  
“ Steve Rogers呢？”   
“ 跟他在一起。”  
“ 他想起来了？”  
Natasha摇了摇头，然而，就在Fury稍稍松了一口气的时候，她又继续说道  
“ 可是他标记他了。”  
“ 什么？！标记了？…操他妈的Rogers。” Fury一边咒骂着一边焦躁的站了起来，似乎这还不够，他又暗骂了一声开始来回踱步，紧接着想起什么的他立刻说道  
“ 快点想办法解决掉….”  
“ 不用那么急….”  
“ 不用急？不用急等着Steve Rogers再被心甘情愿的杀一次吗？”  
Natasha没想到对方比自己还要急，只好先让自己冷静下来安抚道 “ Barnes失忆了，他不记得以前的事。”  
“ 什么？”  
“ 而且他们现在住一起。”  
“ 操…” Fury走到到落地窗前，刚好看到了Steve的摩托车离开，后座上的人被大楼上的探照灯照的无比清晰，他再清楚不过那是谁了。  
“ 他不是让你帮他查吗？先编一份假的吧。”


End file.
